Across the Sky
by Princisco
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. Bella and Edward find themselves in new troublesome situations after making a wish on a shooting star.


**Across the sky**

This is just the beginning of a story i wrote around 3 years ago and just recently found laying around on my computer, so I thought it would be fun to publish it and see what people think. There's a good chance I won't continue this story, but I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it anyway (:

* * *

**BPOV**

It was another silent night here at home. My mom was out enjoying her latest hobby. This time she had decided that flower arranging was something she just had to learn. Too bad, I had rather liked it when she had taken cooking classes. It had given me a break from cooking, without having to fear for my taste buds. Sometimes I envied my mom. She is probably the most eccentric person I know, and she enjoys every minute of it. I myself, her only daughter, might just be the most ordinary person on earth. Boring even.

I sighed and looked out the window at the sky. It was a clear night, and stars were scattered over the sky. A shooting star shot across the velvet blanket. I remembered wishing on them when I was little. Well, it couldn't hurt to make a small wish. I closed my eyes, and made my wish.

**EPOV**

I sighed, and sat down at my piano. Lately, all my songs had been sad, longing for something different. And really, who could blame me. I had been alive for over a century, and when you've lived that long, things start to get boring. The rest of the family were all pretty content. They had their mates, and that was all that mattered to them. I couldn't blame them, I myself longed for someone to spend the rest of eternity with. It was right below 'being normal' on my wish list for the things I wanted most.

I sighed again, and looked out the window. It was an unusually clear night for Forks. It was almost always cloudy here, that's why we chose this town. Most of the time it was very practical, but I missed seeing the stars. Star watching was one of the few things that had stayed with me from my human life. In that moment, a shooting star shot across the sky. _Why not_, I thought, and made a wish.

**BPOV:**

When I opened my eyes again everything somehow seemed clearer. Literally. I could see the dust particles floating through the air, and see far more stars than just a second ago. I heard a noise from outside, and when I listened closer, I recognized it as a car zooming along the highway.

Light footsteps sounded from outside my door. I turned around at an impossible speed, and realized that it wasn't my door. My eyebrows knit together. What is going on here?

The door opened, and in stepped the most beautiful man I had ever let eye upon. His skin was pale, though not pasty, he had amazing blond hair and a pair of odd, almost gold colored eyes.

"Rosalie, Esme and I were thinking of going hunting, do you want to come?"

I stared in bewilderment at the strange man, a thousand thoughts going through my head at once.

"Who are you?", I asked in a voice that was not my own.

**EPOV:**

Everything suddenly became very quiet. Too quiet. All the small sounds that filled my everyday life disappeared. Even the thought of people around me were gone. My eyes shot open, and everything seemed almost blurry, not the crystal clear images I was used to. All my senses seemed to have weakened.

I got up at the pace of a normal human, something I was definitely not. I was a vampire, and had been for 91 years.

When I turned around, I noticed a beautiful girl, standing there with a surprised expression on her face. That's when I noticed the wooden frame surrounding her. I shakily raised my hand, and she mirrored me. Then, somehow, I fainted.

When I woke up, hours later, a strange woman was standing above me, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Oh thank god you're awake", she exclaimed, relief showing on her face.

"Honey what happened? When I woke up, and you weren't already in the kitchen making breakfast, I got worried. I checked on you, and you were just laying on the floor in front of the mirror. I woke Phil and asked him to take you to the hospital".

At that I finally noticed my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, with three other people in the room. A doctor, the strange woman, and a man I assumed to be Phil.

"Uhh, I don't really remember much. A lot seem to be missing", I lied smoothly. I couldn't very well tell them that I was a vampire from Forks, WA who magically transformed into a normal girl from who knows where.

The doctor in the corner spoke up.

"I would like to ask you some questions ms. Swan, if that's alright with you", he said, looking at me expectantly. I nodded, not fully comfortable with using my new voice yet.

"Okay, lets see.. What's your mothers name?"

"Esme Cullen", I answered without thinking. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Who's Esme", asked the female voice of the first person I saw when I woke up.

"Uh, n-no one", I stuttered, only then realizing my mistake. Of course these people wouldn't know who Esme was.

The doctor sent me another worried look, and then continued on asking questions about this girls life, none of which I had the answer to, obviously.

He also asked me questions about common American history, and those I knew the answers to.

The doctor left with who I learned to be my supposed mother Renée, and stepfather Phil. They were going to talk a bit, and then come back in.

When they left, I finally allowed myself to think over the situation. I have to admit, it freaked me out a bit. I mean, who wouldn't be. Sure, I was used to things others would call impossible, but still, this was extremely weird.

But.. If I'm here, then where's the girl this body belongs to. That's when I realized that maybe she was in my body, as I was in hers. If that was the case, it could cause problems. A human, knowing about vampires, could get us in trouble with the Volturi, the royalty of our world.

I looked around the hospital room, seeing if there was anything useful.

Next to me, on the bedside table, was a Cellphone. I picked it up and dialed the number to our house in Forks.

It connected with a click, and before he could get a word in I answered.

"Hello Carlisle"


End file.
